With Love
by QueenAlla
Summary: There's a new kid at school, and it's up to Tifa to look after him. AU ReTi for 'The Sacred and Profane".


Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'. I send my apologies for the delays, but I hope you enjoy it all the same ^^. And also, this has nothing in relation to the actual FF7 storyline-at all. And I don't own anything along the lines of Final Fantasy-SquareSoft/Square-Enix does. :)

_________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa Lockhart had a habit of switching personalities each year. In her first year of primary school she had been the average shy, clumsy schoolgirl who didn't know left from right. Year 2 she had changed into a teacher's pet who in one case actually brought her teacher a shiny red apple. Year 3 she had been the bully of her year, and year 4 she had become the biggest nerd in the history of the school. In year 5 she had become a stuck-up bitch, and finally, in year 6, she had regained her honour and become school captain along with her best friend Aerith Gainsborough.

High school hadn't changed her ways. In year 7 she was once again the shy klutz she had been in her earlier years, although now, in year 8, she had learnt to walk again. A little too well, if anything. She was the bitch of the year, and her friend Elena Withers wasn't too far off. Aerith was a follower too, but in a quiet, easygoing, friendlier way. And Tifa was enjoying every minute of her life, just the way it was. But she wasn't expecting was the entrance of something new into her life that would change it forever...

__________________________________________________________________________________

I love my friends. I love my chewy. But I _hate_ science. And I _really really_ hate Mr Hojo.

This science class is no different from the last. Hojo spurts out random sciency crap that makes absolutely no sense at all, and then hurls a massive textbook at us and tells us to write out paragraphs. The only good thing about the guy is his wacky hairstyle-it's so easy to tease!

I'm really bored, and not for the first time today. But thankfully, I know the perfect boredom buster for that-bubblegum! Hojo's pet hate.

"The atom charge is caused by..." The nutty professor, as I so call him, trails off as he notices the huge blue bubble that I'm blowing out of my mouth. His face is priceless! It's devoid of all colour, and he looks like he's about to faint right there on the spot.

Thankfully-or not so thankfully-he doesn't. He gives me this weird look, like he's totally confused. Or maybe he's just so mad that he can't move a muscle anymore.

"Tifa Lockhart, spit that out." He practically murmurs.

I can't disobey a teacher, so I spat it out. Though maybe not in the most desired of places. His face.

He goes from white to red within the span of a second. And now I'm freaking out, though I'm trying not to show it. I've really done it this time.

"Crap, Tifa! You've really done it this time!" Elena whispers rather loudly beside me. She didn't have to rub it in.

"Tifa Lockhart, to the Principal's office-NOW!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mr Thompson isn't a bad guy, really. He's a pretty cool Principal-easy to talk to, slow to get angry. Or at least, to show his anger. But he has a bad BO problem. I tried giving him my can of deodorant, but he confiscated it, because apparently it's a banned item. Not that it mattered-I've got truckloads more at home.

"So, Tifa." Thompson begins, clasping his hands. It's not a good sign. It usually means he's preparing for a long conversation. "I'm just going to cut to the chase this time, as I can see my antics mean nothing to you." Or not.

"Okay." I say, daringly.

"I think that giving you a task might occupy your mind." Here he goes, another long, boring teacher drabble. I thought this guy wasn't into that sorta thing. "So I've decided to give you the task of showing the new boy around the school-you know, giving him a little tour. Just stay with him for today, at least. You'd be willing to do that, right?"

"No." I say blankly. The truth is always best, right?

"Well there's always an afternoon detention every day for the rest of the week, if that interests-"

"Tour it is." Afternoon detentions are another thing I hate.

Thompson's hands unclasp, and I let out a sigh of relief. "This boy's name is Reno Quentis. Be kind to him-his parent's died only a fortnight ago, and he's a sensitive one, so I'm told. He doesn't show his emotions outwardly, and he's a tough nut to crack. Not that I'm expecting you to be his psychologist or anything...Anyway, just make sure to introduce him to everyone you see, alright? Take care of him. It's hard being an orphan, I know."

I can't help but grimace at that. Our Principal, an orphan? I actually feel sorry for him. I guess you could say I'm half orphan. My mum's dead. But my dad's alive, and that's all I need...

"Here he is now." Trust a teacher to interrupt my thoughts.

This new guy, I can see him being some scruffed up hobo wearing rags below his ruffled brown locks and his tanned skin, with bare feet...Man, I've been watching too many movies.

I can't help but be stunned as Reno enters the room. He was nothing like I'd expected! Replace his rags with denim jeans and an expensive looking brown jacket, his bare feet with black joggers, his tanned skin with a palish tint, and his ruffled hair with...

His hair. I've never seen anything like it. I don't know whether to laugh or gasp. It's a fiery red colour, spiked up at the top, most likely with gel. And as he turns his head to the side, as if he knew I was gawking, I see his 10cm long ponytail. It's soo cute! No, wait, make that _hot_! But what really stands out are his eyes...they're like jewels. Aquamarine jewels. I want them! They must be contacts. Yeah, that's it.

"If you've finished staring, I wouldn't mind getting started with this tour." His voice is..._love_. No, no. I've got to stop this-now. They're both staring at me! And I can feel my cheeks burning up. This is terrible. No, it's _torture_. The Principal had this planned all along! Ugh!

"Ahem." Thompson clears his throat.

I brushed my black side fringe from my brown eyes and smile shyly-something I never do anymore.

"Um...Okay, if you're ready." I blurt out. So stupid...Stupid, stupid, stupid!

The doorway has never looked so appealing. So out I go, Reno following behind.

"So, babe. Where first?" Reno asks, and I instantly feel rage and embarrassment burning up my cheeks. I can't stand anyone calling me babe. It's infuriating!

"It's Tifa, not babe." I retort through gritted teeth.

"I'll try to remember that, _babe_." He smirks. That smirk, I swear, I will _never_ forget. Annoying yet abnormally attractive at the same time.

I try to change the subject, not wanting to start up anything. "Well, the bell for recess should go in 5 minutes, so I'll show you around while we wait."

He chuckles. "That's the point, aint it?"

What was Thompson saying when he said this guy was sensitive?! Is he on crack?!

An evil grin spreads up my face as an idea forms in my mind.

"The toilets. Those," I point to the purple painted block, "Are the guy's toilets. Those," I point to the blue painted block, "Are the girl's toilets."

Reno chuckles again. "I'm not colour blind, babe, and I'm colour coordinated. Though...That does give me an excuse to go in there..."

Please, Shiva, please tell me he's not suggesting _that_.

"Moving along." I walk briskly towards the canteen area, my eyes darting back and forth to make sure there's no one around.

Reno shudders. "What's that foul smell? Did someone die, or does your canteen sell rat burgers for lunch?"

How, oh how, did I ever find this guy attractive?

"It's macaroni cheese, Reno. Never had it before?" I ask, inwardly hoping he wouldn't come up with another smart-ass comment.

"What's that, a remix of the original?" I don't know what he's on about, but it doesn't sound very sincere.

"Huh?"

"Well I did the macaroni at my old school disco. I was pro. Hey, do you losers have a disco 'round here?" Reno replies, making me want to punch him in the face.

"I'm sorry," I reply curtly, "I don't know any losers around here. Except for Rude-you'll meet him later."

Reno snorts, throwing his hands in the air. "What the hell kinda name is _Rude_? Did he have bad table manners and get renamed by his parents?"

This guy is such an idiot!

I'm saved by the bell. I'd run towards my bench where I meet up with my friends, but I'm not dog enough to ditch this asshole. I don't think.

So instead, I drag him by the arm towards it. "Come on, you're gonna meet some people."

Without even the slightest tug of resistance, Reno replies, "Who, bad table manners guy?"

I don't know how, but an idea forms in my mind, instantly. It's a brilliant one-if he'll cooperate.

"Hey Reno? Do you play truth or dare?" I ask slyly.

"Babe, I live it!" Somehow, I can't be bothered trying to correct him on the 'babe' part. Maybe I'm just too excited about my game.

"Okay then, I dare you to go kiss Elena. She's that blonde over there." I don't feel any guilt, because I know Laney won't mind. In fact, she'd probably like it. She's used to getting kissed these days. And hey, she could use a boyfriend!

Reno's gorgeous aquamarine eyes go wandering, and for a moment, I almost feel slightly jealous. I don't know where that came from.

I hear a whistle of charm, and then, like a lion to his prey, Reno is upon Elena before I can have a second thought. Poor Laney is shocked out of her mind, getting kissed by a stranger. And oddly enough, neither of them have pulled away yet! Maybe I've created the latest couple...

But then I hear the slap.

Damnit.

"You stupid jerk! I don't even know you! How dare you!?" Elena's in a fit now. Not good.

But Reno seems to be taking it well. He's just lazily looking past her, a carefree smirk planted on his face. I really don't get this guy. Is that what happens when you're an orphan?

"...But your nerve! You're a nutcase, I swear! I don't know your name, yet you're all over me!? I know I'm pretty, but at least learn some self control!" She was still raving on. Ugh.

Reno places a finger on her lips. "Babe,"

A part of me is jealous. But this guy must be a player, calling every girl he meets babe.

"If you're gonna chuck a fit at me, at least express it with love. Kissing works well."

I think I'm as mad as Elena is. How does he get the nerve to say all that!? He must have practice.

She tries to slap him again, but this time he blocks it easily with one hand. I've gotta admit, that was pretty hot.

Reno chuckles again. "As far as I know, slapping doesn't count, _babe_."

Thankfully, Aerith the lifesaver pulls Elena to safety. She's so dependable, I love her. Even more than Zack does.

"Come on Elena, leave that guy. It's okay, calm down..." Zack comes up beside her, and strokes her brown hair, glaring daggers at the newcomer.

"Keep your mouth to yourself, jerk." Zack snaps. He looks ready to start a fight with Reno. I almost feel sorry for him. After all, I dared him to kiss her. But then again, he didn't have to say all that crap.

Reno simply shrugs and leaves the group, though I have no choice but to follow him. And to my relief, Cloud is standing a few feet away, leaning against a pole and eating a green apple.

"Cloud!" I call, leaping over to him with a beaming smile on my face. Reno is by my side, extending a hand towards the blonde.

"The name's Edgar." Reno introduces, and although it's slightly humorous, it's still mean and it makes me want to slap him for it.

Cloud reluctantly takes his hand, only to be rewarded with a strong jolt of electricity that sent his blonde spikes shooting upwards in a frazzled shock. His eyes narrow and he storms off without a single word.

"Oops!" Reno calls after him. "Guess I forgot about that joy buzzer I installed this morning!"

His left cheek now matches up with his right cheek. That was a really crap thing to do.

"Reno, you're such an asshole!" I yell, my fists clenched in a rage.

His chuckle doesn't help at all. "I've been told that." And then, as if it'd make it all better, he puts his hands over mine, like he's trying to calm me down like some wild bull! Ohh the nerve!

The bell rings again. My best friend. I really do love that bell.

I drag him by the hand towards the English classrooms, until we reach room 21, without a word on my part. They're empty, except for Rude, of course, and our teacher, Mr Highwind. He wasn't really the best English teacher. He had trouble keeping from swearing at us, and if he swore, he'd get fired. Actually, it was really fun trying to make him swear. You got him really mad and then just as he was about to spit out a wave of curses, he'd close his eyes and start singing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. Don't ask why he chose to sing that song. 'Cause no one has a clue. And maybe it's best kept that way.

Next to class is Shalua, the nerd who'd just scored a pair of dorky looking glasses. Then following her was Aerith and my friends, until finally the whole class arrived and Highwind was almost tempted to put a cigarette in his mouth.

"Okay folks, let's get on in!" His voice is so loud that it half deafens me. "'Cept you two, you come in last and introduce yerself."

He's referring to me and Reno, of course. So we wait, and Reno can't help but trace circles up and down by sleeveless shoulder. It's quite comforting, but annoying at the same time. If that makes sense.

As Elena lands a playful punch on my shoulder, I know everyone else is in. And now it's our turn. Oh the joy.

Before I can even take a deep breath, Reno has already entered the classroom and is introducing himself to the class. Highwind looks impressed.

"'Sup. The name's Reno Quentis. What you see is what you get. The end."

I roll my brown eyes and enter after him, pointing to each person and naming them in order-a time consuming, and tiring job. Everyone looks surprised that I'm actually doing something constructive for once, and not sitting in the corner coming up with sarcastic remarks to everything the teacher says.

"An' ya wanna tell Mr Quennis 'ere who our captain's are?" Highwind offered, sitting back comfortably in his spinning chair.

I scowled. This guy was pushing his luck. "Lucrecia Crescent is our school captain, along with Rufus Shinra. That's all."

"Okay nice try, you go siddown now. Reno, you can sit over there next to Rude. An' trust me, he won't bite." Highwind orders us, and Reno doesn't show any outward signs of emotion, just like Thompson said.

Another idea forms in my head, as quick as lightning strikes a tree. So I whisper in Reno's ear, "I dare you to become friends with Rude."

He just smiles and walks to his seat. And I can't interpret that.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I haven't seen Reno all of lunch. I'm worried, because I'm supposed to be looking after him. If anything happens to him, it's afternoon detention for me. And that's not good. Not good at all.

"Hey Laney, you seen Reno?" I ask my best friend, rather awkwardly, knowing how much she hates him.

"That jerk. No, why? You like him?" She stifles a giggle that's immediantly copied by Aerith. And at a time like this, her girly giggle never helped anyone.

I walk to the girl's bathroom, because I _really_ need to pee. But just as I was about to reach the doors of sanctuary, I feel a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around.

Then I feel lips upon my own. And strangely enough, I don't want to move.

It's Reno.

When he finally breaks free, I see the red on his cheeks. It's only very minor, and it could have been sunburn, but I thought I could tell that apart. That wasn't sunburn.

"It was a dare." Reno said quickly. He sounded sincere, for once.

I stare at him and smile, despite my knees turning to jelly. "Who dared you to?"

That smirk was my answer, and it was all I needed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Please tell me how it went! I'm dying to know ^^


End file.
